The World, and You, and Me
by Kuro49
Summary: For the RaYu Fest. RK. You and I were at the top of the world, we just didn’t know how far we could fall.


**Happy RaYu Fest!!** V As a long time writer for this pairing, it finally got what it truly deserves! Its own festival!! :D So, much love from me and I wish all my readers a happy RaYu Day. So go on and indulge yourself in all the other author's RK works when you finsh mine's ;DD

Warning: This will probably make little sense. DD: I got a psychotic-highly-caffeinated muse bunny this time... DD: I don't own.

XXX

**The World, and You, and Me**

XXX

_The World_

They stood on top of the world, fighting a path to stand steady on.

They each had their own pace set up as bullets flew to hit targets made of human flesh and beating hearts.

He came to life on the battlefield with a single intention to shorten his life. But he, on the other hand, would always come in at the last moment, unlike the prince to save the princess because they had no time for clichés and settled for a haste touch of skin against skin as he yanked him back with a raw power that did not hold a single hint of gentle care.

Kanda was the target and he was only one step short of being dead. He missed the train. All thanks to Rabi who had made it his duty to stick a nose in everyone's business. Especially the one with a fuzzy suicidal intention in every-rash-thing he did.

Their first mission together gave Rabi a broken nose and Kanda a bloody fist. They even missed their train back to the Order. The sun went down and darkness consumed the space between them. They found out for the first time that summer nights could be cold too.

The Order was their world (as far as they could tell) while the real world was a funny place that liked to pick out miscellaneous people and drop them straight into a sad story. Kanda was chosen and manipulated into someone who could withstand so much more than the world intended. And Rabi was led like a lamb to be slaughtered as someone whom he was, for now, and was not, forever.

They found each other in the world, out of the mass and before their very own eyes; they were killing a path to find a place in the world, just for him and him and righteously, each other of course.

What they didn't know, or more like didn't want to know, was that the world was a tragedy turning with the sun.

And they were the main characters, featuring the most unfortunate life stories as soldiers of a war that stubbornly refused to end.

Life was a bitch and they were slipping off of the world they owned.

It was sad but they learned to deal with it.

But most of all, each other. Because neither one of them were going anywhere (this was the saddest truth of them all.)

From the top of the world, there stood Kanda and Rabi. Hand in hand.

_You_

The wind blew, almost whipping you off of your feet.

You (plural of course because we can never talk about one without mentioning the other) traveled the world (one because of missions, the other because of his historical duties.) You had secrets and something more important than the world combined (one was that person, the other was himself.)

You were important in a way that I never saw; yet we came to realize the importance we posed right next to each other, the importance, the problems, the conflicts, the feelings. Right next to each other. Right then. Right now.

You swayed for me (on two feet.) I swooned for you (in my head.) It was awkward and the altitude was blamed. We always needed something to blame because we didn't want to be the responsible ones.

We weren't eighteen yet. Not adults. Not just yet.

Perhaps it was the wind and perhaps it was the weak words we spoke. You held on to the roof spikes with a grip that left your hand pale, tugging me along, you showed me the way to a world you called your own.

The metal cut through your flesh and I could smell fresh copper in the air.

You (plural again because we were together, again, as always) stood on the roof tiles and stared down at the world like you are the King, like we are the Kings of this world. You wiped your bloodied hands on my uniform and I had no heart to stop you.

You loved me for reasons you don't know how to put down on paper (one for the language barrier, the other for the sake of his own privacy.)

You loved me for we are the same on some crazy warped level that we had yet wrapped our heads around. You are my world and we constructed the rest of the universe, the world outside our own, based on each other and the frowns and smiles we carved on each other.

It was a type of love that had no name in this world because you and I were never prone to the word (love.) It was hard to begin a search for an equal let alone find one. I could compare and you moved over in your throne, words chewed over and over till you spit them out.

－I saved you a spot.

You fell off of the world and dragged me down.

_Me_

I was born some years ago in this vast world, not many because we weren't old. Not as old as Gensui, not as old as Jiji.

And each year that I grew older, I learned something new.

Some days since I met you, I learned that I was in love with a cruel soul, one that made me wanted to protect and hurt, all at the same time. The conflicting emotions were something I hated but I know hate is a strong word so I only used it with you (and only you) because you were stronger than you appeared, stronger than any front could hide.

I moved my lips, you moved yours.

－We are falling.

－So fast.

It could have been something else but neither of us could read lips when we were falling so damn fast. We needed to react, bounce back, survive. There was no desire within us to do anything but fall and fall and fall till we hit something. Anything. Everything.

Nothing.

A grin and a frown and the wind was whipping through our black and white uniforms, we were like a shooting star aimed for the ground in a black and white movie, save for the red and the green and the blue. We saw the top of the world disappearing in the mist of a cloud we could not reach.

It was a shame as the world slipped through our fingers and the Kings were falling fast.

Dying right on the spot.

Yet the fighting was hardly over, wars raged on, _the_ war raged on. I was a soldier expected at the front lines and you were expected to be right along side of me. It was hardly a demand for company, more like pure expectations out of love, out of care, out of the hatred you could easily bring out in me. I was a train wreck when it came to you and I was coming undone in the air.

Our fingers were laced in a touch that felt the feeling without a name, the blood from your hand smeared over mine's. Copper lingered in the air, you fell for me and I fell for you.

We turned eighteen that year.

And we learned that the world didn't revolve around us.

XXX Kuro

This was totally wack. I didn't know what got into my brain when I wrote this but here it is and it's a mess. D: Either way, Happy RaYu Day and wish you all a fantastic RaYu Fest. ;DD


End file.
